


Next Adventure

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Spy Liam, Spy Louis, Spy Niall, Spy Zayn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: After the adventure at Harry's home, the boys return to HQ to discover something may have gone wrong with Niall's latest invention.
Sequel to Go Wrong.





	Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A fan of [Go Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7267834) sent me a few prompts on Tumblr, I challenged myself to put them all into one work. I think it's funny. I hope you do, too! :D
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> “Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb.”  
> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> “I swear it was an accident.”  
> “Boo.” 
> 
> xx-Joey

“Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb,” Harry said as he looked around the van that had arrived to pick them up. He’d been excitedly asking Louis about being a spy since they’d finally gotten into the van.

“Simple ones, yeah,” Louis bragged, smiling at the younger boy. “We call Horan in for the complicated stuff.”

“What’s the difference?” Harry asked, starting to poke at buttons on the console that lined the back of the van. 

“Seriously, Horan, what was that last curse about?” Liam was saying, waiting for a response and grumbling when he didn’t get an answer. He would be worried that something had happened to Niall if he weren’t able to still hear noises in the background coming from HQ that didn’t sound troublesome. In fact, they sounded vaguely like running water and singing, interspersed with various creative Irish curses.

“What do you think-” Zayn cut off talking, staring at Liam’s hand that he’d been holding clasped in his since they’d climbed into the van. “What is that?” he asked, poking at the underside of Liam’s fingers that were a strange orange colour.

Looking at what Zayn was, he saw the colour and rubbed at it, relieved when it started to fade. “Must’ve touched something odd,” Liam told him, smiling and leaning in to kiss Zayn quickly. “Kind of looks like I’ve been eating cheese doodles.”

“Hey!” They broke apart to look at Harry who was tugging on his arms which were handcuffed to an o-ring bolted into the floor of the van.

“Louis!” Liam snapped while Zayn started laughing. 

Louis just shrugged. “He wouldn’t stop asking questions and touching things. He’s just lucky I don’t have a gag handy.”

Shortly after, the van was plunged into darkness as it drove into an underground car park. Once the vehicle stopped, Louis begrudgingly released Harry from the handcuffs, groaning when Harry stopped complaining about being trapped and began asking questions again. His voice stopped as they walked through a set of automatic doors.

“Wow,” he said, his voice dragging out as he stared around the room at all of the computer equipment. He yelped when Niall stepped up behind him. 

“Bringing home strays, Tomlinson?”

“What the fuck happened to your hair, Horan?” Louis retaliated. Everyone turned to stare at Niall’s once blonde, now lavender, hair. 

Niall ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Er. Well, there might be a side effect of that glow gel,” he responded, hurrying across the room when Zayn and Louis started shouting at him. “I didn’t know!” 

Louis and Zayn raced off towards the showers, leaving Liam, Harry and Niall alone. Liam was staring at his hand, chuckling at the hint of orange, remembering running his hand through Louis’ hair. “Well, this is going to be a bit of a mess, isn’t it?”

Niall nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I swear it was an accident,” he muttered. He glanced at Harry who was still glancing around in awe. “Welcome to the Batcave, Harry Styles,” Niall greeted, spreading his arms wide to show off the room, a bit of his normally sunny personality coming through.

Harry blinked slowly, focusing on Niall. “Thanks.” He turned to look at Liam. “Is this the safe house?”

Niall snorted as Liam slapped a hand to his forehead. “It can be, but I don’t think this is the one Louis had in mind,” Niall said, still laughing. He held a hand out. “Horan, Niall Horan. Pleased to meet you,” he said. Harry shook his hand while his other hand reached out to poke at a blinking light. “Stop touching things,” Niall snapped, although he laughed and used Harry’s hand to push the light harder, sending the room into darkness.

“Cool,” Harry said, pushing the button again, all of the lights coming back up.

Liam shook his head fondly at the kid. They really should’ve left him behind to deal with the wrath of his father, there was no reason for him to be here. Except Louis thought he was pretty. Liam chuckled as he excused himself to go upstairs to the flat he and Zayn shared. HQ was in a bunker beneath a small building of flats, most occupied by the four of them and random security. There were a number of civilians as well who had no idea what they lived above.

Liam heard Louis cursing in his room, so he knocked. The door was yanked open. Liam leaned in the doorway, trying not to laugh at the shock of cinnamon-red hair atop his mate’s head. “I’m gonna kill that little Irish wanker!” Louis shouted. 

“No, you won’t. You’ll quiff it and go get Styles away from him before he turns the charm on too much,” Liam responded, letting his laughter out when Louis’ eyes widened and he raced into the bathroom.

Liam let the door shut behind him as he continued down the hall. He still was in awe of what his life had become, despite the dangers of his job, he was living in a building and working with his three best friends. He was sharing a life with the only person he’d ever truly loved. Letting himself into the flat, he heard noises from the bathroom, but they didn’t sound distressed, so he continued through the sitting room and out onto the balcony. 

He was settling into one of the Papasan chairs just as a few droplets of water hit the railing. He debated going inside, but he’d always liked the rain. He smiled as he remembered meeting Zayn for the first time in Uni. It’d been after a long night at the pub and he’d been standing outside his dorm in the pouring rain, attempting to light a cigarette. Zayn had walked up, his leather jacket pulled up over his head, just as Liam had given up on smoking and had tilted his head up into the rain.  _ “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  _ When Liam had laughed, Zayn shrugged, dropping his coat back to his shoulders and stood next to him. By the time the rain had stopped an hour later, Liam had already been in love.

“Boo,” Zayn said, startling Liam out of his memory as he climbed into the chair next to him. “Enjoying the rain?” Liam nodded, lifting a hand to run through Zayn’s hair, stopping when he noticed the colour. “It’s okay to laugh,” Zayn told him, running a hand through the vibrant pink strands.

Liam shook his head. “No. I kind of like it,” he responded, rubbing against the softness, loving how the colour softened Zayn’s skin. Zayn smiled as he moved to straddle Liam, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was growing heated when the intercom on the wall behind them sparked to life. “All hands on deck!” Niall shouted as the sound of quacking ducks filled the air. “Louis get your boy away from the buttons!” 

Zayn groaned as he climbed off Liam’s lap, reaching to pull him up. The two of them raced out of the flat and for the stairs, ready for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
